shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Demetrius D. Xavier/Misc.
Bounty History *' 80,000,000'- For the attacks on several Marine Bases, with his parents (since passed) *' 100,000,000'- For the Arsonist of several small villages through the world and other remote islands. *' 110,000,000'- For the leading a raiding party of Revolutionaries on Marine bases and stealing supplies. *' 130,000,000'- For planning and leading, cutting off supply lines between the Marines and The World Government. *' 150,000,000'- After eating the Hakuri Hakuri no Mi, creating many detachments and letting run free on the island he found the fruit on. Then destroying many of the Native’s villages and the template that they held dear. *' 170,000,000'- The defections of Revolutionaries, releasing many more of his New Detachments into many major cities that populated Marines. Destroying many of the Government Buildings, the death of Marines and the commanding officer of said base. *' 190,000,000'- For stealing thousands of dollars from Kojiro (who was with the nobles at the time), in order to begin constructions of the Mother Hakuri. *' 210,000,000'- Being the captain/lord of the Mother Hakuri, leading her in many raids against Marine vessels and sinking them into the ocean. Killing many of the sailors and marines on board such vessels. *' 250,000,000'- For the death of a noble woman (Alexander’s wife) and absorbing her into his body. *' 270,000,000-' For the death of a captain and his subroutines, along with the destructions of Pacifista units who was stationed with them. *' 300,000,000'- For the defeat of both Necrid and Fredric Bagans in a two on one fight. *' 320,000,000'- Impersonating Government officials convincing the people of Ametsumi Island to trust them for about 3 years. *' 350,000,000'- For leading the genocide of Ametsumi Island. * 400,000,000- Defeating Rear Admiral Marcus (Later renamed Akitama) , causing him to defect from the Marines and join him. Believed to have cursed him as, so his loyalty would be absolute, let Demetrius’s “crew” grow ever stronger. * ' 500,000,000'- for the “death” of vice-admiral Giant Johnson (later renamed Fuyutama), cursing him and “killing” him. Although in reality, his death was a cover up, where no one would come looking for him. * ' 600,000,000-' For the "death" of of vice-admiral Iron Rorger (later renamed Koshitama)cursing him and “killing” him. Although in reality, his death was a cover up, where no one would come looking for him. * ' 650,000,000'- For teaming up Stephen D. Oscura, to organize the anti-government body. The Taichibukai and leading a small battle between the two bodies of government. * ' 700,000,000'- For the capture of world noble Ravana, taking him as prisoner on the Mother Hakuri and using him as a hostage (although it is unknown to Ravana). Quotes *''"Tell young man, you have such a love and devotion to your wife as if she was a goddess correct? So then what if I was to tell you that the doll, Ichi is playing right into god’s hands. I can offer you this, if you want to see her alive and safe again, give yourself up to me. Become part of god and you shall have the knowledge needed to free that sick spirit from her and you can know where she is. So then would you dare fight against a god who had just offered you to become one yourself? Or maybe it is just an impossible cause huh? I can doubt that highly dear Zachary, tis be god who knows all, rules and is all. So then you said you would give anything to get your doll Oichi back correct? So then what is your choice? Just remember this I always get what I wish, no one can defeat god!"'' (Demetrius to Zachary) Trivia *As hinted by the creator Demetrius really is 63, although appearing to be a man in his late 20's early 30's. *Demetirus has a biological son although it hasn't been revealed yet at who this is yet. As hinted by the Demetirus, his former wife has now become part of the Mother Hakuri and his son spirited away. Until Demetrius calls him back to come and serve his father. *Demetrius also has an illegitimate, his name has not been revealed yet. But there is talk at his son was the one who ate the Tenshi Tenshi no Mi, Model: Michael. *Demetrius so far has been said have been missing two ribs, one lung, his stomach, liver. But has since then replaced them with other parts from younger bodies. Category:Character Subpages